The One Just For Me
by angelraine
Summary: One night, Hideki decided to break up with Chii. Chii felt sad and decided to follow her Freya's footsteps to disappear. When Hideki realizes that he really loves Chii, it was too late. There's more so read on.


The One Just For Me

!Chii's POV!

When I met the one just for me, I felt differently. When I talked to the one just for me, I felt my heart beat faster. When I found out that the one just for me felt something special for me, I felt like the happiest persocom alive.

After the one just for me said, "I love you, Chii. I love you with all my heart." I wanted the moment to last. I wanted to stay in his arms for all eternity.

But…

One night, the one just for me came back from school and I greeted him just like before.

"Welcome home, Hideki." I cheerfully welcomed him inside our house.

"Hi…" He said glumly.

I only stared at him as he placed his bag on the floor and sat down beside it. He wasn't smiling like he did before and I could sense that something was wrong.

I approached him and asked, "Is there something wrong? Is Hideki sick?" I stared into his black eyes. I saw that he was in trouble but this time, it wasn't about money or food or grades.

"Chii…" He started. "Chii, I don't know what to believe anymore…"

"What does Hideki mean? Chii can not understand."

"Chii… We can't be together." He looked away from me.

I felt like my heart broke into a billion pieces. I felt that the world has come to an end. I finally understand what Freya felt – sadness, agony, and pain.

I asked him, "Why does Hideki tell such things to Chii? Chii thought that Hideki –"

"It doesn't work like that." He said, "You see, there are some things only humans could do…"

"Chii knows Chii's limitations. Chii knows that Chii is not human." I said, "But why does Hideki say these things to Chii now?"

"It's because…" He paused for a moment. " … I found somebody to love…"

Now, I really felt damaged. I felt so broken that I don't want to move anymore. Those were the words I don't want to hear from the one just for me. I felt that everything disappeared into an abyss of darkness. I felt like an empty shell. I wanted to cry but I can't since I wasn't human.

"Chii, please understand." He said, "I realized that nothing comes out from a relationship between a human and a persocom. I… I…" He once again paused. "I decided to give you back to Miss Hibiya and I decided to move away from this place."

I don't know what to say anymore. I can't even understand the words he was saying. I knew that I would disappear – just like Freya.

He took me to Miss Hibiya the next day. He explained what happened between us. I saw the sad look on her face but she still took me in.

Days, weeks, months had passed. I just sat on the floor and stared at the wall. I knew that Miss Hibiya felt sad for me for I have lost…

The one just for me.

One night, I felt that I could not take the sadness anymore and decided to disappear. Before I was able to do so, Miss Hibiya talked to me.

"Are you sure you want to be like Freya?" She asked me.

I didn't answer her. I don't want any part of her sadness.

"Elda," She started, "Please, do not do this. I already lost Freya. I don't want to lose the last remaining memories of my husband. I'm sure you could find the real one just for you."

I didn't answer again and I slowly deleted my data – my memories.

"Elda…" She lastly said, "I hope you won't regret it…"

I slowly deleted the first memories I had of the one just for me. I started to erase his face from my memories. Then, I started to erase the rest of my memories. The sweetest memories of the one just for me started to fade when I heard the door open.

"Miss Hibiya!" He said, panting. "Where is she?"

Miss Hibiya was surprised. "Mr. Motusuwa, I am surprised to see you tonight."

"Where is Chii?" he demanded.

I could only see silhouettes of people I could not recognize. One of them was a man and the other was a woman. I saw the man approach me and held my shoulders.

"Chii! Chii! It's Hideki." He said, "Do you recognize me?"

I tried to open my mouth in order to speak but no sound came out and that was the time I finally fell asleep.

!Hideki's POV!

She started to feel heavy – just like the time she lost energy. I stared into her eyes. They looked so lifeless and empty.

"Chii?" I asked once again. "Wake up, Chii!" She didn't respond.

I looked at Miss Hibiya. She was sitting beside me. "Did she lose her energy? Why is she like this?"

I could see the sadness in her face. "Mr. Motusuwa, I'm afraid that Chii decided to follow Freya's footsteps. She decided to disappear forever along with all of her happiness."

"But we can still get it right?" I asked her, frustrated. "We can still get her back to life right?

Miss Hibiya shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You see, once a special persocom like her and Freya decided to fade away, she's gone for good. The persocom you see before you is just an empty shell."

"I could install new data in her right?" I asked, hopefully that the answer would be positive.

"I'm afraid not. Minoru did the same thing to Yuzuki, right? Yuzuki still looked like Minoru's sister but she wasn't his sister at all." She explained, "Even if you install new data into her again, she still won't be the same Chii that you fell in-love with."

I felt like dying. I felt so responsible for Chii's disappearance. I could never forgive myself. I left Miss Hibiya and went back to my new place.

I lived with this girl named Hatome Chisa. She had long, blond hair and cute, brown eyes – just like Chii. She's smart and cheerful and sometimes, clueless which makes her look so cute – just like Chii.

She must have seen me coming so she stood in front of the door and said, "Welcome home, Hideki."

I felt like crying when she said that. She reminded me of Chii too much.

"Is something wrong, Hideki?" She asked. "You looked so pale."

"It's nothing." I told her and decided to take a bath. I took off my clothes and stepped into the tub. I saw a bottle of sleeping pills on the counter. 'Must belong to Chisa..."

I looked at it for a moment and that was when I decided to end my life. But then, something stopped me. I don't know what but I dropped the bottle and decided to go to sleep.

Out of the blue, I dreamed of Chii. She was standing beside a tree and the wind blew her hair and her long skirt. I approached her and she looked at me. She was smiling so nicely.

"Hideki…" She said, "Please don't forget Chii…"

I hugged her. "How could I forget you? You are the one just for me, Chii. I'm so sorry I left you. It was a big mistake."

She hugged me back. "Chii understands what Hideki feels for Chii but now, Hideki must move on, for Hideki's sake and for Chisa, the one just for Hideki." Unexpectedly, she started to fade inside my arms. "Good-bye, Hideki."

Suddenly, I woke up, sweating. Chisa was looking at me with a worried look on her face. "Hideki, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"I… I'm okay. Don't worry." I reassured her. She continued sleeping. I just stared into the ceiling until my eyes automatically closed.

A few more years later, I married Chisa. I invited all of my friends – Minoru and Yuzuki, Miss Hibiya, Yumi, Manager, Shimbo and Miss Shizumi, along with Sumomo and Kotoko.

I decided to go back to my old apartment, just to see if anything changed. I went there alone and I was surprised to see that it wasn't Miss Hibiya sweeping the fallen leaves. It was Chii.

She looked exactly like Chii – the hair, the eyes, everything. She smiled at me and said, "Hello. Are you looking for someone?"

"Y-y-yes." I stammered. "I am looking for Miss Hibiya Chitose. Is she here?"

"Yes. Please wait for a moment." She ran inside. After a few more moments, she came out with Miss Hibiya.

"Oh, Mister Mutosuwa, what a pleasant surprise!" She said, "Please, come inside. Elda, please prepare some tea."

"Okay." Elda said.

We all entered inside and stayed inside Miss Hibiya's apartment. Elda was making tea when I asked, "Is she Chii?"

"Yes." Miss Hibiya said, "I fixed her. I just can't bear to see her fade away as well. I reprogrammed her and now, she's just an ordinary persocom who doesn't have emotions at all. I didn't inform you since I don't want you to get hurt. I hope that you understand."

Before I could reply, I heard the voice I missed so much. "Tea's here." Elda said cheerfully.

I hurriedly asked, "Miss Hibiya, could I talk to Elda, alone?"

"Certainly." Miss Hibiya stood up and left. Elda placed the tray down. I stared at her.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked.

Out of the blue, I hugged her. "I missed you all these years, Chii."

"I am not Chii." She said, "I am Elda. I think you are referring to someone else."

I froze on the spot. I could not believe it. 'Was it that easy to forget?'

Unexpectedly, Elda wrapped her arms around me. "I suddenly felt that I should do this. I can not explain why."

"No, it's okay." I broke our embrace. Then, I stood up. "Please tell Miss Hibiya that I left already."

She nodded. "Okay. Good bye."

I left the place without turning back. As I walked home, I felt like a heavy burden was taken away from me. I felt… free.

But back at the house, Elda was staring at the window, looking at the retreating figure. She doesn't know why but she felt sad. 'Could it be possible that the feelings she felt before still stayed there?' Miss Hibiya watched as she finally came up with the conclusion, "Whether you are human or a persocom, you can not erase feelings that easily."

!END!

Author's Notes: Was it good? Was it bad? Review, kay? I know there's like about more than three grammatical errors. I checked but I'm not sure if I changed it.

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY.


End file.
